Bedside Manner
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Inspired by a wonderful picture sent to my inbox. Thanks SpockSide. Smut and adult situations for your enjoyment.


_Blame TalesFromTheSpockSide for the lovely treat she sent to my inbox, coupled with a little of Robin Thicke playing in the background, brings you smut courtesy of Ki. Sorry, well no I'm not really sorry. I enjoyed every moment of this mental exercise._

_**Disclaimer – As always, I own nothing, well the DVD, but that's it.**_

**Bedside Manner**

To say Leonard McCoy was an attractive man was an understatement of epic proportions.

His charisma entered the room before his body ever made it to the door frame. There was something about the way his jaw would tense and twitch before delivering one of his famous one-liners in response to the Captain's hair-brained ideas or the First Officer's logical observations.

The man oozed sex appeal.

During their years at the Academy, drinks had often led to nights on the dance floor, engaged in a passionate tango, classic two step, or an enchanting mirage of movements in response to the sexually heightened melodies of a twenty first century slow jam. He didn't have to apologize for his hands. They were welcomed, almost necessity during those stolen moments. It didn't matter who she called lover behind closed doors, her body was under his command on that floor. He knew it and took advantage of the temporary power.

There had been a much needed shift in power.

Leonard watched Nyota hungrily as she entered his quarters like she often did after hours; when prying eyes were sleeping.

Immediately the blood in his body surged and pooled to one place; rushing from his head, making it impossible to think coherently and leaving his feet; which left the man at her mercy.

His body ached. This was misery but when the relief came it would be worth the wait.

Watching her drop the trench coat to reveal a beautiful mocha body covered in a lacy black set that would surely be ripped from skin in the next five minutes. The click of her heels on the tiled floor by the door hypnotized him as she strutted towards where he stood.

"Did you miss me?" Nyota purred.

Did he really have to answer that question?

His hands had what they wanted.

Her body…

Leonard's fingers tangled in the silky strands of Nyota's hair as he pulled her face towards his. He traced her lips with his tongue, stopping only to relish in the lingering taste of mint, before attacking her mouth. Yes it was forceful and she gasped before giving into the moan behind it. Her tongue broke free and found its way into his mouth. Their tongues tangled and wrestled, before he finally muttered a simple, "Shit."

The battle waged on and his fingers traveled down her neck, as if he were surveying a blank canvas before a masterpiece. He laughed hooking his finger in the strap of her bra.

"Don't rip it Leo, please." She cooed into his mouth.

Leonard allowed the straps to fall from her shoulders guided by the tips of his fingers. He nuzzled her neck, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to her while he unhooked the clasp of the bra.

He groaned as her hands traveled under his shirt, rubbing his nipples, and pinching them before easing the shirt over his head; finally skin to skin contact. He hissed when she moved, then he felt her tongue drawing lazy circles around his left nipple, then the right. His skin was on fire as she trailed each movement with her finger tips before dropping to her knees and taking his shorts with her.

"No." Leonard protested. "You're a lady."

"You're a man."

The debate was over when he felt the heat from her mouth hovering over his sensitive member. Her lips closed around him in a sensitive kiss as she swallowed, taking more of him inside the wetness of her mouth; as her tongue made swirling motions around every delicious inch. Out of instinct his hand grabbed the back of her head and pushed. She opened wider, swallowed deeper, and was pleased when a deep groan finally left the doctor's lips.

Nyota continued pushing him to the edge.

Taking cues from him for each new move.

Leonard pulled Nyota feet to her feet and kissed, enjoying his taste on her lips.

They moved in time to the beat in their heads as they made way to the bed, falling together. Leonard moved Nyota under him, slipping his fingers past the fabric covering her wet center entering her warmth; stroking the fire already burning between them.

Nyota mourned the loss of his fingers but shuddered in response to the sight of him cleaning them seductively before nudging her legs apart, pulling the black fabric to the side, and burying his face in her heaven.

Her eyes closed and the blackness of her eyelids was replaced with the vibrant colors of fireworks caused by the tongue, diving deeper, and the lips humming a melody on the clit they enveloped. Words escaped her and sounds were sensual babblings urged on by the doctor's words.

"Right there…right there…" It was full of breath, but those were the only recognizable words Nyota could utter.

Her legs clinched around his head and she quickly released her hostage when he said he couldn't breathe.

"Now…"

That was the next word she was able to speak, when he looked up, eyes filled with devilment, face glistening with her juices, and a smirk that threatened to send her into convulsions. He didn't make her wait, changing positions in two moves, lacing her legs around his waist, lifting her from the bed, and embracing her as he entered her hesitantly.

Nyota threw her head back as his thrusts grew more intense and buried deeper inside of her. The thin stubble of his face tickled her breasts.

"Doctor, I love your bedside manner." Nyota spoke softly into his ear.


End file.
